The Men Who Love Harry Potter
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: companion to The Women Who Love Harry Potter


**James Potter:**

He was a father.

He was a _father_.

He had a little boy who looked just like him but with Lily's beautiful eyes. He was holding the most precious treasure he has ever had. This was far more precious than his invisibility cloak or map. This was his own flesh and blood. A beautiful baby made with Lily.

He loved spoiling his little boy. His Harry. Harry would have the best – best clothes, best toys, best pre-Hogwarts lessons, the only best he won't have is a father because let's face it James could never be his own father. But he had James, and Sirius and Remus and Peter to look after him. Four fathers! Isn't the boy lucky?

"You're spoiling him rotten," Lily laughed when James came home with another toy to present to Harry. Harry was only three months old and was laying content in James' arms as James pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I spoil everyone I love, just like I spoil you," James said kissing his wife.

If only he could have spoiled Harry. His beautiful baby turned into a sweet but lost little boy when James and Lily were taken so cruelly away from him and he was left at Lily's sisters. The sweet lost boy grew into a brave selfless man.

James couldn't be prouder.

He couldn't love him more than he ever had.

**Sirius Black:**

He was never a type to settle down and get married and therefore he had no trouble writing a will to leave everything to James Potter's child before it was even born.

When Harry was born, Sirius rewrote his will simply to state the kid had stolen his heart. The baby only had to look at him with Lily's emerald eyes and he was a goner. Hours were spent playing and entertaining the baby. He taught Harry to walk much to James' disappointment, he tried to get Harry to say Padfoot for his first word (to all Marauder's disappointment thought Harry's first word was 'Mummy') and he constantly he held the baby in his arms and tickled him to make him giggle that adorable laugh.

Then he was on missions all the time. Then Peter betrayed them and Hagrid took Harry away and Sirius was suddenly in Azkaban with that memory of Harry giggling being sucked out of him.

Seeing Peter in the newspaper woke him up to fight for Harry. The baby was no more but in its place was a small boy struggling to become a man. He took one look at James Potter with Lily's Evans eyes and he suddenly fell in love all over again.

So as he fell into the veil, he was secure in knowing that Harry loved him just as much.

**Remus Lupin:**

He had disappointed Harry and confirmed his own fears.

When Harry had been born he was worried he would hurt the boy somehow because of his curse. Both James and Lily threatened to curse him themselves if he didn't hold Harry and the moment the baby had been placed into his arms he had fallen in love.

But he chose to obey Dumbledore and his own fears instead of visiting Harry during all those years after Lily and James' death.

He chose to hide his past instead of telling Harry. Harry discovered and probably attempted to make a relationship more than teacher/student when he suddenly resigned and left. He didn't even bother trying to write to Harry thinking the boy would be so disgusted with him.

When Harry tried to run after Sirius in the veil, Remus held on tight with all his strength.

Because Harry was all he had left that he loved.

Tonks was there and he loved her but Harry was family. Was Pack. To see Harry's disappointed and disgusted green eyes when he offered his service to him hurt him.

"The man that taught me how to fight dementors, a coward!"

He was to cowardly to be more than a teacher but by god Harry was his favourite student and there was no one else he would trust the guardianship of his son to than Harry. Because Harry wouldn't make the same mistakes he did.

**Hagrid:**

He could hold the baby in his one hand. Tiny little thing, tiny life, quiet and sweet. He loved the baby before he passed it to Dumbledore.

He loved the boy when he looked up and smiled his thanks for the birthday cake and did everything to make him happy. Hedwig, Christmas presents, teas after Snape's lessons and support at Qudditch. He loved the boy.

He held the boy in his arms and wept when he realised he lost all of his family – Dumbledore and Harry.

He cried again when the boy turned into a man and came knocking on his door, a baby version of him just like that horrible day after Halloween.

"This is Albus, Hagrid, and I want you to be his godfather."

He loved Harry. He loved his family. Great man, Harry Potter, great man.

**Albus Dumbledore:**

There are only five people Albus Dumbledore has ever allowed himself to love after Grindlewald and his family's demise. The first was of course his brother; he would never stop loving his brother no matter what. The second was Hagrid, the sweet third year who had a heart of gold and loyalty that would make you proud to know him. The third was Minerva, his most favourite and talented student. The fourth was Severus, who he had let down far too many times and was secretly a little jealous of because Severus could show his pain to the world. The fifth was Harry.

The little boy with big green eyes who stole his heart and broke it. Well more aptly, Albus broke his own heart in favour of the boy.

He had no choice but to place Harry in the Dursleys so the boy would grow up with the best magical protection that not even he could break or imitate. He cursed himself for thinking he was strong enough to test Harry's ability to fight Voldemort during that First Year. The tiny boy was light in his arms and half-dead. The nightmares Albus watched Harry have afterwards were terrifying. He was truly sorry about the Chamber of Secrets, magical creatures were never a strong point and he didn't know much about basilisks to work it all out. Sirius was the worst mistake of his life as Harry's innocence shattered and the tournament should have never happened.

He was filled with sorrow and self-hatred when he died. Knowing he half manipulated and completely failed Harry.

Two types of love that hurt the most – being in love and parental love. Both have burned him so badly.

He looks at the man Harry is now, the brave, better, selfless man. And his heart burns with pride and there's no doubt he loved the boy.

**Ron Weasley:**

What Harry doesn't seem to remember after almost drowning (the sodding bastard what the fuck was he thinking?) was that he had passed out and stopped breathing. Ron could barely feel a pulse there and he started to panic.

Harry was the first person outside his family that he loved.

Harry was a good laugh, a good friend, someone who didn't have Weasley blood in his veins and wanted to protect him.

Ron would only ever admit it on the pain of death and only to himself that on occasion he isn't sure who he loves more Harry or Hermione.

Harry wasn't breathing.

Hermione was god knows where.

Ron slammed his lips down and breathed into Harry's mouth, away, pounding on the chest, lips back down.

He had only seen mouth to mouth like this once. Ginny had been three when she fell into the pond and Bill had to give her mouth to mouth when she wasn't breathing. Ron wasn't sure he was doing this right.

_Breathe Harry breathe. _

Harry choked and his green eyes fluttered open.

"Are you bloody mental?"

**Severus Snape:**

He hated the child. He hated his black messy hair that screamed Potter. He hated his glasses, a weakness and another resemblance of the bastard Potter. He hated the way the child would fall into the trap of picking fights with the Slytherins. He hated the brat's pigheadness and the fact it would take something big like a death to get it in the brat's head that this is important. He hated the lack of potions talent because that was something that Lily excelled in.

He hated the grey hair the brat gave him when he stood there in the girl's bathroom, troll lying on the floor. He hated even more the other grey hair and burned robes from that horrible qudditch match. Then there are the grey hairs from the Philosophers Stone and the Chamber of Secrets and the fact he was near the man who betrayed Lily. The grey hairs from the Tournament and that stupid teenage army and getting involved more fights and grudges...

He hated to see Lily's lovely eyes behind Potter's glasses.

He hated the stupid clothes that remind him so much of his own childhood.

He hated the passion, the nobility, the bravery, the occasional glint of talent and intelligence, but most of all he hated that innocence in the boy and the desire he had to protect that innocence.

There was a thin line between hate and love. Somewhere during that first year of school, he crossed it and began to love the boy.

**Oliver Wood:**

He caught every ball he threw at him, learnt every tactic he threw at him, obeyed every command given even if it landed him in the Hospital Wing, and he won the Qudditch Cup for him.

Oliver Wood loved Harry Potter's flying talent. The kid wasn't that bad either.

**Arthur Weasley:**

He didn't even notice the extra head on the table when he sat down from work. Then Molly introduced him and he blinked rapidly as he realised instead of red hair this boy had black hair. Ever since then it had been only the black to tell him that it wasn't his son sitting on the table between Ron and Ginny.

He might as well been though. Arthur and Molly was filled with love and had plenty to give around, what was one more son? If they could they would have hundreds and love them all the same.

**Weasley Brothers:**

Bill admired this kid for his guts. He fought Voldemort and brought back the neighbour's body because it was asked of him. He sat up and argued with the Minister of Magic himself and Bill couldn't help but admire him. He continued to admire the boy but was worried how quickly he was turning into a man with Ron. They fought the war too much, more than any adult and did the impossible of breaking into Gringotts. Bill admired them.

Charlie thought Harry was an awesome flyer and an awesome friend to do what he did for Hagrid and Norbert. He liked the kid and somewhere along the line cared for his brother in law.

Percy was jealous of Harry. Harry was respected, loved and laughed with instead at by his family and Percy wasn't. But as Umbridge said the most vile things about the small little boy who was still far too short and Percy caught a glimpse of 'I must not tell lies' scarred into his hand. Percy felt fury build for someone hurting his little brother Harry.

Fred and George loved Harry. They were overprotective of him especially when he almost died by bludger. Harry and Ron might as well been non-identical Weasley twins they were so close and Gred and Forge protected their baby brothers. They loved Harry even more so when he gave them the starting up money for their dreams. George loved Harry the most out of his brothers when instead of giving him meaningless comfort he sat there with a butterbeer and said "I know how you feel," it was enough.

**Dobby:**

His mother and father had often thought he was a disgrace to them. He was too odd, strange and radical for them to be proud of him. His maters thought of him as the scum of their shoes, to be wiped off and chucked into the gutter. His dearest friend Winky thought him to be a criminal to not want to stick to the status quo.

Harry Potter has been the only one to show him anything positive. He might have threatened to strangle him after the bludger incident but other than that there had been nothing but kind and brave gestures.

Harry Potter had offered him a seat. Harry Potter set him free on the expense of his life almost! Harry Potter visited him often at the kitchens. Harry Potter brought him socks on every Christmas but the one after poor great Headmaster Dumbledore died. When Headmaster Dumbledore's brother ordered him back to his own personal hell to save Harry Potter he did it willingly and happily because he got to save Harry Potter.

To lay there in the arms of Harry Potter who cried for him as he died was the happiest moment of his life.

Because he died for the one person he had ever loved and they had shown they loved him back with their tears.

**Colin Creevey:**

He was something different from any other boy Colin has met. He was a hero, an athlete, a champion, a leader and on top of all that he was shy. Also very photo genetic. The eyes and pale skin beneath the black hair just made the lucky sod pretty. Colin always looked like a gormless git in photos.

So it might be a little bit of a man crush but he adored Harry and was proud to die fighting for him.

**Neville Longbottom:**

He had always sort of wanted to be Harry. Harry was brave and popular while he wasn't and on top of that Neville was a disappointment. But then he really got to see Harry, the person under that brave Gryffindor mask.

Harry was nice, polite and had just as many self-esteem issues as he did. They could have been brothers if things had turned out differently but they are brothers in arms in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Neville fought in Harry's name as Harry fought in the name of the whole world.

He was quite pleased to be named godfather to Harry's daughter. It showed how much Harry cared, respected and trusted him.

He didn't want to be Harry anymore. Not with all that trouble that follows him.

**Teddy Lupin:**

Harry was cool. He gave cool gifts, cooked great food, told cool stories, and taught valuable lessons.

Harry was his godfather and was not related to him. When Teddy found out that Harry was not his Daddy, he cried. He was insanely jealous of James, Albus and Lily because they got the cool dad while his was dead. He didn't want changeable hair and eyes. He wanted to be able to have green eyes and black hair and maybe a couple Weasley freckles.

Harry stood with him every step of the way. School, job, marriage, his own children. And as Harry, the man that had always been there for Teddy was about to die, he said the one thing that made Teddy so happy.

"You might as well been a Potter. You were troublesome little thing and I loved you for it."

**James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter: **

Dad was the best Dad ever!

He would always come home in time to cook dinner, spend time with them, bath them, tuck them into bed and tell them an awesome story. he taught them to fly and how to prank (his only rule about pranking is not to let it turn into bullying), he would always look at them as if they were the most important things in the world to them and there was no one on earth more understanding than Dad.

He was easy to talk to. To cry on. To laugh with. To be yourself, no censoring because the parent might freak out.

When they found out that he was a hero to other people they didn't believe it. Because Dad is brilliant and everything but he wears glasses and baggy clothing, he goofs around and cooks and cleans (Mum is just useless at that sort of thing). A hero doesn't look or act like Dad.

Besides, they don't need a hero like the rest of the world seems to. They just want their Dad laughing and ruffling their hair before telling them how much he loves them.


End file.
